A TRIBUTE TO THE VETERAN AND THOSE STILL SERVING OUR COUNTRY!
by Jaxhawk On this day there should be a flag on every bldg.and house in honor of those who have served our Country so that the people who did not serve could protest the actions of these brave few that have or are wearing a uniform of the United States Military.More than a million men and women stand ready, or are actively defending our nation today. These men and women were not drafted into service, but volunteered to serve.They deserve our honor and gratitutude! It is also a day to remember that yesterday was the birthday of the United States Marine Corps. God Bless the Marines and the sacrifices they have contributed to our Freedoms! The following is a poem I have copied from the Patriot Post:" On 10 November 1775, the Second Continental Congress resolved to create two battalions of Continental Marines for the War of Independence from Britain. In 1798, President John Adams signed the Act establishing the United States Marine Corps. It is the soldier, not the reporter, Who has given us freedom of the press. It is the soldier, not the poet, Who has given us freedom of speech. It is the soldier, not the campus community organizer, Who has given us the freedom to demonstrate. It is the soldier, who salutes the flag, Who serves beneath the flag, And whose coffin is draped by the flag, Who allows the protester to burn the flag". -- Father Dennis Edward O'Brian, USMC Semper Fi! Unfortunately we have a large portion of our population , in cluing many in political power in Washington, who have animus for the military. Despite their disdain for those in Military Uniform, Soldiers, Sailors and Marines put their lives on the line for ALL of Us when the put on the uniform, and they do their duty honorably. All Americans should take a moment today to thank God, Allah, "I Am Who Am", Buddha or whomever they pray to, to give thanks that we have men/women in uniform that are defending what so many of US take for granted each day. If you are an agnostic or atheist then set aside time and reflect on the sacrifice of our Patriot veterans and those serving today, and honor them accordingly. On this hallowed day it is appropriate to remember the words of the "Gipper" who had this to say about Veterans. "It's been my responsibility, my duty and very much my honor to serve as Commander in Chief of this nation's Armed Forces these past eight years. That is the most sacred, most important ask of the Presidency. Since our nation's founding, the primary obligation of the national government has been the common defense of these United States. But as I have sought to perform this sacred task as best I could, I have done so with the knowledge that my role in this day-to-day-to-day effort, from sunrise to sunrise, every moment of every hour of every day of every year, is a glancing one compared to yours. ... But it's not just your fellow Americans who owe you a debt. No, I believe many more do, for I believe that military service in the Armed Forces of the United States is a profound form of service to all humankind. You stand engaged in an effort to keep America safe at home, to protect our allies and interests abroad, to keep the seas and the skies free of threat. Just as America stands as an example to the world of the inestimable benefits of freedom and democracy, so too an America with the capacity to project her power for the purpose of protecting and expanding freedom and democracy abroad benefits the suffering people of the world." --Ronald Reagan God Bless President elect Obama, an may he follow the example of the gipper in his devotion to the men and women he commands! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 11, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: veterans tribute marines Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.